Victoria's Secret
by StarvingWriterMaeve
Summary: REWRITE: Helga's much more than the nine year old 'It Girl'.
1. Billboard Dreams

**Chapter One: Billboard Dreams**

"Stop!"

The taxi driver quickly pressed on the break pedal, feeling his heart slam into his ribs as he flew forwards. His passenger threw the door open, chucked a wad of bills at him, and ran.

Helga felt someone forcefully grab onto her shoulders. She reacted immediately, throwing Old Betsey behind her and hitting her attacker in the face.

"Oh, _shit_," the woman held her nose. Helga whipped around, eyes growing wide when it donned on her who she just hit.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry!" She pulled the older woman off to the side, letting angry New Yorkers pass by with ease. The woman was tall and thin wearing a very expensive looking suit. Her lapel was adorned with a small golden wing pin that now sat lopsided after Helga's hit.

"It's alright," the woman laughed, "I should've expected that. It's New York after all."

"Are you sure you're okay?" The woman tipped her head back and rested it against the side of the skyscraper, white-blond hair coming undone from it's bun.

"I actually need to talk to you." She looked Helga in the eyes, finally letting go of her nose and shaking her hand, "Hi, I'm Sharen Turney. And I'd like you to be an Angel."

H-A

_"Our Spring Angels Have Just Landed!. . .All New Dream Angels for Spring 2011!"_

"Spring my ass," Helga hissed in a whisper as her breath carried into the air. The petite brunette model beside her giggled before the director yelled at them to quiet down.

"We're rolling soon!" he yelled in an oversized megaphone, snapping his hands at his assistant. Together the two men discussed the next scene while the new Victoria's Secret Dream Angels adjusted their iconic white wings.

The girls were huddled on an expensive yacht, their heels clicking on the waxed ship deck, waiting impatiently for their cues. Helga had been chosen to walk down the deck and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," the brunette offered an encouraging smile. Helga looked at the crowds of people - the models, the assistant directors, lighting crew, boom mike operators, make-up artists and costume designers - and sighed. She was nervous and Helga G. Pataki didn't do nervous. _Valencia will be in a world of hurt for this, _she thought angrily.

"Blondie, over here!" the director barked. "If we get this fast, I'll dismiss you to your next shoot. Your manager tells me it's urgent. Apparently VS wants your shot for next week's ad campaign."

Helga felt her smile grow as her manager, Juan "Valencia" Torres, stepped out of the crowd and flashed a thumbs up. He clipped his iPhone back into his Louis Vuitton belt case and tapped his Gucci flip flop on the deck. "Well, get going!" he thrashed his hands forwards at the director.

The director smiled and sat down in his chair, "Places!"

Helga ran across the deck of the boat, standing on her mark, mentally preparing herself for this walk. She wanted this done without any accidents so she could get out of these damn wings.

"Just walk this way for me," the director shouted at Helga. She nodded, forced herself to be sexy, and waited for his count. "1. . .2. . .3. . .action!" Forty minutes, and thirty takes later, Helga was stripping out of her wings and heels, tossing them into the mobile costume trailer.

"V, man, I really owe you one!"

He arched his recently waxed eyebrow at her, mouth dropping open. He shook his head, "You're not done yet."

"So. . .that photo shoot is real? They really need me?" Helga could feel a smile growing.

He wanted to smack her forehead, but that put him at risk for life-threatening injuries. "Yep. Come on, you need to unveil next week's PINK line."

"I don't like this," Helga mumbled to the dressing room mirror. Valencia rolled his eyes, "You can't say that yet."

"Why not?" she demanded before throwing the offending item of clothing over her very exposed bust.

"You haven't made a million yet. Once you hit the big time, you can decide what you wear. Until then you do what they say. Please, Helga." Helga groaned and put on the matching underwear. "I'm saying this as your best friend," he smirked, "get your sexy, skinny ass out to the studio."

Helga released a quick, anxious breath as she stepped out of the dressing room. After getting her make-up and hair touched up, she walked into the hot and overcrowded studio. The photographer introduced himself before explaining to Helga the point of the shoot. "Plaid is totally in right now, and although the red isn't a spring color, your bra is. It's the perfect match!"

Helga quickly adjusted her pale yellow push up bra and smiled awkwardly. "Get to your mark." The fan began blowing shortly after, whipping her platinum blond extensions off her face and into the air. She quickly bent her body at unfamiliar angles, following the photographer's demands, enjoying the praise she received for a job well done.

H-A

Arnold didn't know it was possible to choke on air. His eyes slowly followed the larger than life body plastered on the billboard in front of him. He had to be crazy. He was certifiably out of his mind.

The two boys were standing outside Faneuil Hall Marketplace, Boston. He had walked past this place almost every day, but today he realized a new poster on the roof. He had no words to describe what he was seeing.

Arnold turned to his right, his college roommate smirking. "She's hot," his curly mess of black hair fell forwards in the wind. "Like _damn_. Looks like I have a new favorite."

Arnold blinked again, trying to tear his eyes away. It wasn't working. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

She was modeling again, that much was for sure. But for who was the big kicker. . .Her blond hair was whipped back off her face, blue eyes revealing a sensual side of her that Arnold had never seen before. She was very tanned, wearing a playful half-smile as she tugged on the end of the fitted red plaid shirt (similar to the one he had worn throughout most of his childhood), revealing her chest and yellow bra. Her toned stomach was exposed slightly and the curves of her hips were showing as her underwear curved around her body. Her legs were shimmering, it was obvious she had been photoshopped or covered in oil. But he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she looked really, really. . .sexy, edited or not.

"Mmm, I'd like a piece of that." Jay nudged Arnold as he quickly adjusted his fallen sunglasses. He pulled them over his dark eyes, still chuckling.

"Dude, shut up!" Arnold hissed as he walked towards the bus stop.

"Now, I really can't wait to meet her," Jay replied as they stepped onto the bus heading towards the airport.

H-A!

"Valencia, I swear to God, I am going to kill you so hard that even Bert and Ernie will feel it!"

"Woah, what? Why are you bringing up _Sesame Street_?" Juan laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I'm so freaked out right now I can't even think to insult you correctly! The first thing that popped into my head was those damn gay puppets!" Helga shrieked into the phone as she stared at her giant billboard ad. She had known she'd be a new poster girl, but she had no idea she's be fifty feet tall in Times Square.

"Still not getting why you're so freaked."

Helga growled, "I'm going home today! Everyone I know is coming back for some stupid five year reunion or something. I can't believe. . . I'm going to die of embarrassment." She covered her face with her free hand.

"Helga, I would never steer you wrong. This is going to be great for your career! You should be jumping up and down in those Jimmy Choos I bought you! You are the next Victoria's Secret Angel!"

Helga smiled brightly, but tired to keep her tone annoyed for Juan. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

Helga gently smacked her palm to her forehead, she had to get out of here. "Taxi!"

The flight from New York to Hillwood was long. It felt longer because Helga continued to tap her fingers impatiently in a rhythmic beat on her arm rest. She was nervous about what Phoebe would say, she couldn't even imagine how she would react. Phoebe knew how much Helga had hated modeling back in fourth grade. Now, sixteen years later, she was doing it again. Except this time it was a million times more revealing. She could practically hear the lectures from Phoebe about body image and the terrible affect it had on young women's personal views now.

Helga quickly disembarked the plane, ready to get the awkward family reunion out of the way before going to Phoebe's. She knew Big Bob and Miram wouldn't care about her job, they only cared about their grandkids, Olga and her husband.

She concentrated hard on the click of her heels as she walked through the airport, shaking with anticipation. She just felt an overwhelming sense of dread as the crowds of families shoved their way through the small baggage claim area. If only she could just skip to Friday. . .

"Holy Mother of God!" a voice made Helga turn her head up. "It's you!"

"Excuse me?" Helga asked, fist clenching just incase.

"Jay!" Helga turned around, whipping her extensions into Jay's face, eyes bugging out slightly. "Jay, I told you not to. . ." Arnold's eyes met with hers, "H-Helga."

It was silent for a minute before her brain could fully function enough to respond. "Hey, Football Head. Long time no see." Helga forced herself to smile, hoping to come off as a little bit sweet.

Arnold nodded, staring at her, silent. She looked exactly like she did the picture. _Damn, _was the only word Arnold could think of.

"I saw your ad," Jay interrupted the silence.

"Good for you," Helga turned and faced him.

"You are so fucking hot."

Helga laughed, "It's called Photoshop."

"You look the exact same. That's no Photoshop. You are just naturally beautiful."

"Thanks, I think?"

"I'm sorry about Jay," Arnold stepped in between them, pressing his hand hard into Jay's chest. He stepped back with a loud "_Oof!"_

Arnold and Helga ignored him. "He's heard a lot about you, and got excited to finally put a name to a face."

Jay forcefully shoved Arnold aside before Helga could respond. Her face immediately set in a glare. Jay quickly looked Helga up and down, staring at her legs as they poked out of short white shorts. "Nice legs," Jay winked, "Where do they open?" Arnold covered his mouth, trying to stop a laugh that built in his throat.

"Nice mouth," Helga replied, "Let me shut it!" Helga quickly smacked him across the face, leaving the red mark of her palm.

Arnold turned to Jay, "You deserved that." He smiled at Helga, very impressed by her strength.

"Didn't Arnold tell you anything about me?" Helga asked sweetly as she began walking away. Jay continued to rub his cheek, struggling to catch up.

"Nothing besides the fact you were the sexiest thing he's seen since _ever_!" Jay exclaimed, smiling as Arnold's cheeks reddened.

Helga's heart picked up as she rolled her eyes, "He didn't say that. Arnold must've mentioned something about the years of torture I inflicted onto his sensitive, annoyingly optimistic ego."

"Yeah, he mentioned that," Jay laughed.

"So, are you guys here for a romantic weekend getaway?" Helga smirked.

"What? No! I'm here for the same reason you are and Jay wanted to tag along to meet everyone. I haven't stopped talking about Hillwood since I met him in Boston," Arnold smiled.

" I just want to see why it's so damn great. I don't think anything compares to Boston," Jay rolled his eyes.

"I think you're an idiot," Helga shot back.

"You've already bruised me once today," Jay pouted.

"Oh, man up!"

"Guys!" Arnold yelled. The two finally went silent. "Thank you for shutting up. Now, let's see if you two can behave long enough as we ride back to our neighborhood."


	2. Water Fight!

**Chapter Two: Water Fight!  
**

Arnold have never been more grateful for silence. The three decided to take a taxi home together. Arnold didn't know why, since Helga clearly seemed to be annoyed with Jay. His point was being proven right now. Arnold turned to Jay, who was staring at Helga, eyes unmoving. Arnold wasn't sure if he was blinking or not.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Helga crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry. I've just never been this close to a celebrity before," Jay replied, moving his face even closer to Helga's. She kept her body motionless, turning her eyes to glare at him.

Arnold tried to mediate, "I said stop!"

The two continued to bicker, ruining his moment of silence. Arnold rolled his eyes. He knew he'd have to pay for his upcoming comments later, but he needed them to calm down."Hey! Tweedledum and Tweedledee, stop it! Please, for the love of God, shut up or I'll have to sit in between you two!"

Jay simply smirked, very slowly bringing his hand to grip onto Helga's knee, squeezing tightly. It was sort of painful since Jay pinched pure muscle with all of his strength. Helga cringed before smacking him across the face again.

"That's it!" Arnold yelled. He quickly, and awkwardly, made his way across Jay and into the middle of the back of the car. The driver stared at him in the rear view mirror, laughing to himself as he quickly turned the corner. The car sent Arnold flying forwards into Helga's car door. He quickly pushed himself off, finally sitting in between the two twenty-five year old children.

Jay began laughing as Arnold massaged his forehead. "It was just a gentle tap against the window."

"Just like the gentle tap of Helga's palm, right?"

"This is the first stop," the taxi driver interrupted. Helga dove out of the car, excited to finally be home. Jay was really getting on her nerves. But she had barely spoken to Arnold. Helga wanted nothing more than to invite Arnold inside to her empty house. The lights were all turned off and it looked like there had been no sign of anyone living there in months.

But she hesitated. _What if he says no? _she wondered, before quickly killing her insecurities. There was no doubt Jay would refuse this offer.

"D-do, uh, you guys want to come inside?" she finally choked out.

"Definitely!" Jay cheered. Helga smiled as he ran up her steps.

Arnold quickly paid the cabdriver and took out the two suitcases. Jay was hovering close to Helga's face as she unlocked her front door. She raised her left hand to tell him to back off, but Jay simply high fived her and went inside. Arnold knew this afternoon was going to be difficult.

Helga was right. No one had been in her house in _months. _But luckily she came prepared. She lifted her suitcase onto the counter and flipped it open.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Unpacking," Helga replied as if it should've been obvious. She laughed and began unpacking different foods.

Arnold smirked at Helga before grabbing cans of food and shoving them into cabinets. Jay remained frozen in the doorway, still puzzled. "What the fuck? You didn't bring clothes?"

"No, I did." She turned around and smiled, "They're just all different types of lingerie."

Jay bought the lie and fell into the door frame, moaning. "That's so hot."

"Shut up, Jay!"

"You started it! Don't say things like that and I won't picture you half naked. _Oh wait. . ._I don't have to! I can just whip out my phone and stare at you lovingly all day long!"

Arnold watched as Helga's body tensed. Her fists clenched and she jumped onto the island in her kitchen. She ran across it and dove onto Jay, causing him to fall onto the carpet in her living room. "Son of a bitch! Ah! What are you doing?"

"She's been watching wrestling since she was little. It's best not to move," Arnold yelled over Jay's screams.

"Arnold! _Arnold! _HELP ME!"

Arnold sighed, put down the box of pasta and turned to see Jay locked in an impressively tight headlock. "Apologize and delete the photo."

Jay continued to struggle, kicking and flailing his arms, trying to grab anywhere he could. He squeezed Helga's legs and her hips, which made her giggle. Jay then went back to clawing at her legs, hoping to at least make her flinch. "Why would you take her side?" he gasped.

"Because you're being creepy."

"Let me go and I'll delete it! Helga, I'm sorry!" He threw his hands up.

Helga released him before ruffling his black hair, "I'm just teasing, Jay."

"Jesus Christ! I'd hate to see you angry!" He rubbed his sore neck, trying to crack the new kink out of it.

Helga smirked. "Did you learn your lesson?"

Jay nodded, "Never speak to you again."

"Perfect."

Arnold and Helga both returned to the kitchen to finish unpacking Helga's food. Jay thought it was weird that Arnold _didn't _find it weird. Was there some big explanation about Helga's overall weirdness that Jay didn't know about?

It was like the two were in their own little world and Jay didn't exist. It was _ridiculous, _considering that Jay was the guest. He sat on Helga's kitchen counter, staring at the picture hanging beside the door. There was a big, stocky older man with gray hair and a beeper emblem on his polo, a thin, frail looking older woman supporting a large smile, a blond woman standing in the middle.

But it wasn't Helga, which was odd.

"Hey, Helga?"

She smiled from behind the door of her fridge. "Yes, Jay?"

"Who is this girl and why aren't you in the picture?"

Helga rolled her eyes, tone turning bitter immediately. "That's my sister Olga and my parents. I'm not in the photo because, uh -"

"She was busy taking finals the day of the awards ceremony," Arnold added.

Jay seemed to buy the obvious lie. Helga made a note to herself to remember that he was gullible. "Oh, alright." Jay then hopped off the counter and began to explore the house.

"Don't touch anything or I'll kill you!"

"Alright!" Jay replied, even though he didn't mean it. He knew Helga could kill him - he'd already suffered one close call today - but she wouldn't have said that unless she had something to hide. He quietly ascended the stairs, looking at the family photos on the wall, realizing that Helga was missing from these too. It seemed impossible. . .she couldn't have missed all of these, right? Jay made a mental note to ask Arnold later what the hell was up with her family.

He smiled triumphantly when he saw the sign on the door declaring it "HELGA'S ROOM." Jay quietly opened the door, peeking his head inside only to see an almost-empty room.

"Damn it," he whispered as he pushed inside. He looked around at the unmade twin sized bed, the empty dresser and desk, and the small pillows resting on the window seat. There had to be _something_ in here he could use against Helga, if such situation occurred where blackmail was necessary. He was still secretly pissed about the wrestling thing. He opened up the closet and pulled back the small children's clothes to see a large, vacant space.

His eyes set on the box in front of him, clearly marked DO NOT OPEN in black ink. Of course he ignored this warning and tore off the tape, excitement mounting. What kind of dark secrets could Helga be hiding in this box?

"Oh, fuck yes!" Jay exclaimed as he pulled out a pink notebook. It had to be a diary. All girls kept diaries. He opened it slowly, afraid that it would be booby-trapped or was capable of triggering a silent alarm.

"This is the perfect place to hide dead bodies," a feminine voice spoke from behind him.

"Ahhh!" Jay shrieked.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Helga stepped deeper into the closet, eyes narrowed on Jay as she bent down to his level.

His eyes quickly looked down her shirt before forcing his eyes back up, "I was bored."

Helga groaned and stood up, grabbing Jay by the collar. He choked and gasped until he was forced to drop the notebook and free himself with both hands.

"Ouch," he rubbed his sore neck.

"Arnold and I are done unpacking. He's cooking dinner, do you want some or not?"

"Free food? Of course!"

The three sat on Helga's couch eating spaghetti and watching early seasons of America's Next Top Model. The three were shocked at just how skinny these girls were. It looked to be extremely unhealthy.

"Helga, shouldn't you be watching your weight?"

"Not unless I put on ten pounds, but that's not going to happen," Helga quickly jabbed the prongs of her fork into Jay's stomach, "_Lardo._"

He muttered curse words under his breath before turning back to the TV. Arnold smiled apologetically at Helga. She shrugged.

At six-thirty, the boys had to leave, much to Helga's dismay. "Will you be okay on your own?" Arnold asked.

Helga nodded, "No worries, Football Head."

Jay appeared in the front hallway, smiling brightly. Helga immediately became suspicious. "See you later," Arnold waved goodbye, wheeling his suitcase behind him.

Helga immediately pulled out her cell phone once her front door closed and began texting at a furious rate.

HELGA: Pheebs, I need your help.

PHOEBE: What's wrong?

HELGA: Get me six water guns and tell Gerald, Stinky, Harold, Sid to meet at Arnold's roof. I have some payback to deliver.

PHOEBE: Getting. . . I can't wait to hear about the reason for this one.

* * *

The walk from Helga's to Arnold's didn't seem to be as long as he once thought. But Jay wasn't much of a fan for silence, so he decided to strike up casual conversation with his roommate about a certain demonic blond. "So, what's up with you and Helga? You always told me she hated you."

Arnold laughed as the turned down the end of his old street, "Nothing's 'up' with us, Jay."

Jay scoffed. "You guys seemed awfully close while unpacking. And while eating dinner. And when you said goodbye."

"We've just known each other since we were three. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Yes, multiple times. And the fact that you guys were classmates all your entire life. Blah, blah, blah. I _know _you guys have bumped uglies at least once."

"What's up with your 90's lingo? No one says 'bumped uglies', not even my Grandpa, and he's almost 100."

Jay decided to sidestep Arnold's comment all together and resume with his investigation. "You guys had to have had some _action _at least once. Kissing? Hooks up? I'll even take hand holding at this point."

Arnold nodded, smiling as the Sunset Arms came into view. They were only a few houses away. "We've kissed before."

"What? When?"

"When we were Romeo and Juliet in fourth grade, and that time we were on _Babewatch_ together she had to give me CPR, and. . .uh. . .was there another one?" he wondered aloud. Of course there was, but Arnold refused to tell anyone about it. "No, there wasn't."

Jay rolled his eyes again. "That's it? Just _scripted _kisses?"

"Yeah," Arnold lied. "We've had a very serious bully-victim relationship since the beginning." Arnold jumped up the steps to the boarding house. He had missed this place so much. All of the boarders made college kids seem _normal._ "I have to warn you, things here are," Arnold struggled to find the right word, "different."

"Alright, I can't wait! Hit me with your best shot!"

And at that moment the front door opened to reveal Arnold's grandmother, Gertie, holding a very large Nerf water gun. Gerald, Stinky, Harold, Helga and Sid appeared on the roof of the boarding house, laughing hysterically as they drenched the two.

When the group finally ran out of water, Gertie looked up at the roof. "We did it Eleanor!"

Helga smirked, feeling very successful in her mission. She knew Jay had been reading her old poetry books from elementary school. This was her first strike of retaliation. "That we did, Gertie. That we did."

Arnold smiled and hugged his grandmother before introducing his soaking wet roommate to her. She promptly dubbed him 'Dino', asked him how his tour was, and disappeared into the kitchen to cook.

Phil appeared in the hallway, leaving the basement and his "special office", smiling brightly. He embraced his wet grandson with open arms, "Welcome home, Short Man." Arnold hugged him back tightly, "Thanks Grandpa."

After Jay met Phoebe, Stinky, Herald, Sid and Helga, the dry group sat in Arnold's living room. Stinky, Sid and Harold were engrossed in a conversation about a party at Rhonda's to notice anything going on.

Gerald and Jay followed Arnold. Jay just wanted a towel, but Gerald wanted to talk. Gerald could tell that Arnold was pissed. He was being very quiet, which was unlike him at his homecoming.

Arnold yelled to his grandparents in the kitchen, "I'll be right back down, I need to change!"

Grandpa announced from the stairs, "The borders decided to go out to the beach to give you a night to yourself, but they'll all be home tomorrow morning." Arnold nodded, even though no one could see him.

Arnold was really in no mood to see the humor in this situation. He was soaked to the bone in what he could only _hope _was water. "You couldn't have warned me Gerald?" Arnold shrugged out of his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Gerald laughed.

"And ruin the surprise? Never!" Gerald handed his best friend a dry towel from the stack of laundry on his bed. Jay shook his hair out and sat down on the bed beside Gerald. The two exchanged an awkward smile since they hadn't been formally introduced yet.

Arnold sighed and toweled himself off. These type of pranks were right up Helga's alley. He had assumed she had changed, but he was clearly wrong. He had never been seriously bothered by them before. So, Arnold decided to shrug it off as a harmless joke, even if he was still upset about it. Arnold warned Jay to watch himself around her.

His response was "No promises, Arnold. Hot women always make me lose my mind."

Helga fell back onto the couch in Arnold's living room, glaring at the television, arms crossed over her chest. "He deserved it!"

Phoebe doubted her friend's reasons for retaliation, but decided to go along with it anyway. "I'm sure he did."

"Pheebs, he's been nothing but a creep to me since he saw me in the airport. Maybe now Jay will treat me like Helga G. Pataki and not," she added an extra feminine tone to her voice, _"Helga, the supermodel_."

Phoebe turned and faced her friend, "But Helga you _are_ a supermodel. And a really good one."

Helga turned her attention to her nails in order to hide the blush on her cheeks. Yeah, she really loved modeling, but actually admitting it wasn't something Helga G. Pataki would do. Helga G. Pataki was tough, took no one's shit, and fought back with Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers. She didn't need anyone's help and was everything but a girl. And Helga the supermodel. . . she was as delicate and feminine as you could get.

Helga groaned.

Phoebe leaned forwards, "You alright?"

"I. . .I have to go. I need to - I gotta," she jumped to her feet, "Tell the boys I needed to do something."

"Okay," Phoebe replied, but Helga didn't hear her. She was already storming out the front door.


	3. Partying and Posing

**Chapter Three: Partying and Posing  
**

He saw her from at least ten feet away. She looked exactly like the photos her agent had given her, except even more beautiful. That was the thing about models, he learned. They were always prettier in person. He smirked and pulled out his cell phone, dialing her number and watching her answer from just down the block.

Helga was running down the street, heart beat throbbing in her ears. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't having a mental breakdown -

Her cell phone starting ringing loudly, startling her.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," she muttered under her breath as she tried to calm down. She cleared her throat, "Hello?"

"Ms. Pataki?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

A smooth, deep voice made Helga's heart beat a little faster, "Hi, I'm Brian. I'm your co-model in your next shoot and I was told to meet you in Hillwood. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. Uh. . . let me give you my address. You're welcome to stay at my place instead of at a hotel. I don't have anyone home."

Brian laughed. "Wow, you're pretty trusting. For all you know I could be a serial killer."

"Believe me, beating you up wouldn't be a problem."

Brian smirked. "You sure about that?"

Helga began looking around, suddenly feeling like she was being watched. "Absolutely. Valencia wouldn't let me work with anyone who was potentially dangerous. Plus, I'm really strong."

"Well, from where I'm standing you don't look so tough."

Her blue eyes widened with surprise. "Excuse me?"

Brian laughed and walked closer to her, waving and smiling brightly. Helga hung up the phone, shrugged off her mental issues and forced a smile. She had work to do.

"Hi, I'm Helga." She immediately felt comfortable around him. If there was one thing Helga was good at it was her natural talent to pick up the slightest hints on her gaydar. And Brian was like a big flashing neon sign. It wasn't just the fact that he was a model, but the extremely tanned skin, shirt unbuttoned one too many, shimmer lip gloss on his lips, and earring in his right ear were some pretty strong clues.

Brian stuck out his large hand, "Brian Witchester."

She heard a slight tinge of accent. "British?" He nodded. "So, how did you get stuck working for Victoria's Secret? I know they don't usually have male models."

"It's a new thing for spring line. Something about Bombshell Crushes or something? I don't know."

Helga laughed, "I have no idea what any of that means."

"Looks like we'll have to find out tomorrow. Come on, show me to your place."

Helga laughed again. She liked seeing someone else being demanding for a change. "I have a feeling we're going to get along well, Brian."

* * *

The three boys turned up from their discussion just in time to see Jay, Gerald and Arnold come down stairs. "Where did Helga just go?"

"She had to do something," Phoebe shrugged.

"Oh. Well, you guys are welcome to hang out here. We can watch a movie and order food if you're hungry," Arnold smiled at his old classmates. They all agreed.

As the group became more comfortable with each other, sharing stories about their lives after high school, Jay addressed the group, "Alright, who can tell me Arnold's most embarrassing moment?"

The five turned to face their football headed friend. He turned a deep shade of crimson and bolted to his feet.

Gerald laughed, "I can speak for everyone guy when I say our most embarrassing moment was when we had to perform a synchronized swimming routine. . . " Sid, Stinky and Harold began making sounds of protest, begging Gerald to stop telling the story.

"I want to hear this! You guys were swimming in speedos and everything, right?"

Phoebe had to cover her mouth to stop her incessant giggling. Gerald took a swig of his soda and nodded, "That's only the beginning of the humiliation."

Jay was in hysterics, trying to imagine all of these boys in tiny little bathing suits was too much for him to handle with a straight face. "What could possibly be worse than that?"

Gerald arched his eyebrow, "We won."

"That's so fucking hilarious! Oh, my god! Arnold!" Jay held his sides as he continued laughing. "Oh, I wish I could see that performance. It needs to be on YouTube."

"I know a kid who taped the performance," Sid interjected. "He flew in with his boyfriend today."

Gerald smirked, "Eugene got a boyfriend? _Nice!_ Didn't know he had it in him."

Phoebe laughed as Sid pulled out his phone. "Shit, it's my mom. . . I gotta go, and I'm giving these two bozo's a ride. Thanks for everything Arnold." The three former classmates rose to their feet, thanking Arnold again and waving goodbye to Jay.

"We'll see you at the reunion," Stinky added with one final wave.

* * *

HELGA: come to my house! I have someone you *need* to meet.

PHOEBE: Ok. . .Jay insists on coming too.

HELGA: damn it. fine.

Fifteen minutes later Helga opened the door, her smile immediately disappearing at the sight of Jay instead of Phoebe.

"Oh _la la_!" Jay smirked, staring at Helga's chest.

She immediately covered up, forgetting she was just in her bra and white shorts. Brian - after admitting that he was openly gay and in a relationship - asked Helga to pose for him. She found nothing wrong with it, considering the fact that she had to tomorrow. "Shut up Jay!" she screamed before running to her room. Jay let himself in, dragging Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe along with him.

Jay made his way to the kitchen, searching the cabinets for food. . .or alcohol.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked. Arnold immediately tensed. Seconds later a tall, tanned, toned, topless man appeared in the hallway. "_Holy shit_," were Gerald's exact words.

"Who are you?" Arnold demanded to know.

"Hi, I'm Brian. Helga's modeling partner."

Arnold still remained suspicious of the British boy, slowly narrowing the gap between them by taking two steps forwards. "I didn't know she had a shoot."

He smiled only to reveal perfect, straight white teeth, "It's tomorrow, before your reunion thing."

"Still doesn't explain why you're here -"

Gerald started laughing, "Dude, lay off. Yeah, it's a little weird for Helga to have a strange model in her house, but if she's cool with it, we should be too."

"Yes! I found the alcohol!" Jay exclaimed and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Helga bolted down the stairs, "No! Damn it, Jay!"

Jay opened the bottle and began searching the kitchen for a shot glass. "Look, Helga, I respect you and everything, but I need to drink."

"One shot," she cautioned as he poured the liquor into the cup.

He dropped it down his throat quickly, taking in the burning at the back of his throat as encouragement to continue. "How about one per person in this house?"

Helga grabbed the bottle from him, poured some Jack into the used shot glass, and threw it into her mouth. She hated the first initial burn of the drink.

"Alright, party!" Gerald searched the cabinets for another shot glass.

"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this," Phoebe protested. She knew how much her boyfriend loved to party.

"No, it'll be a good way for us to get to know each other. Alcohol speaks the truth," Brian grabbed Gerald's shot glass and poured himself some.

Arnold and Phoebe exchanged worried glances. Jay and Helga both held shot glasses in front of their friends, silently begging them to partake in the fun.

Two hours later the six friends sat on the roof of Helga's house, laughing hysterically. Arnold and Phoebe weren't as drunk as the rest, but they definitely had a buzz going.

"Wait, _waaait_," Helga laughed and sipped her Vodka and tonic, "we should do something fun. Let's - "

"Let's make out!" Jay slurred.

Everyone chorused, "Shut up Jay!"

Gerald quickly raised his glass, "Let's toast!" he spilled some of his drink onto his wrist, but continued to flail about, "to Helga! I hope your modeling career takes off and you don't fuck it up with drugs!"

"Cheers!" the group replied, quickly chugging back whatever was left in their drinks.

* * *

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON A STICK!"

"_Oh my God," _Helga moaned and opened her eyes. She was a dizzying image of an angel hovering over her. Was she dead? She certainly felt like it.

"Helga, get your little ass up! You were due at the shoot an hour ago!" Valencia's stern voice made Helga bolt up. She swallowed back the upcoming threat of vomit and stumbled towards her door. She glanced around her living room, surprised to see most of it intact. All of Olga's trophies were thrown around the room and the couch cushions were disoriented, but there was no permanent damage to anything. Helga also noticed that she had been curled up and sleeping with Arnold. _What the fuck happened last night? _she wondered before feeling Juan grab her arm again.

Helga's waist had been a support for Arnold's wrist, as well as the spot he had wrapped himself around her. At the loss of body heat, Arnold opened his eyes slowly. He was afraid to emit any noise that would hurt his head. He could hear the booming voices around him, but their words were fuzzy.

"Where's Brian?" she asked, still feeling a little drunk.

"Right here, love."

She smirked to see him standing in the kitchen, eating cold pasta from a container. He grinned.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked.

"Nope. Come on, let's get this over with so I can crash and sober up."

Valencia dragged his hot mess out the front door, leaving her without the chance to change, get shoes, wash up or even take her cell phone.

"This is going to be the worst day of my entire life."

Thirty minutes later, Helga was rushed into the salon chair to get her extensions removed. It was painful, but she was happy to be rid of them. She'd been wearing them since her commercial shoot. Helga ran into her fingers through her extension free hair, messing up the beach waves that had been styled in. She really needed an Advil and some water, but there was no time to even stop and breathe.

She had been dressed into a pink and orange plaid Bombshell bra with matching underwear and high heels. She quickly fled her dressing room and to the studio, heels clicking loudly as she disrobed. She felt the heat of the spotlights warm her skin and it made her eyes burn. Brian crinkled his face to show that he felt her pain.

Brian was very tall, even with Helga in heels, towering at six foot five, with moderately tanned skin and well defined muscles. He had bright blue eyes and full pink lips contrasting with his chocolate brown hair. He didn't really look British at all.

The two models were going to be posing in front of a green screen and a white background, allowing the shots to be used in multiple places and at different times.

At 10 a.m. Phoebe, Jay and Arnold arrived at the shoot. Gerald had been left passed out on Helga's bed.

Arnold's stomach twisted as he watched Helga arch her hips backwards into a wall of solid muscle, Brian's abdomen and lower half, allowing his hand to slide down, thumb pulling her bottoms down slightly, exposing her visible hip bone. The AC vent was directly above Helga, sending cold air down and brushing her hair off her face. She looked confident, strong and sexy. Helga's blue eyes were soft, setting a tone of sensuality in the picture. Even though Arnold knew Brian know - drinking with someone always provided a special bond - but he still couldn't trust him. There was a stab in his gut that wouldn't let him.

"Dude, holy shit, this scene is hot!" Jay whispered from behind his sunglasses. His eyes ached too much to be in sunlight. Jay quickly seized three large water bottles from a catering cart, opening his and chugging half of it back in a matter of seconds.

Arnold didn't verbally reply to Jay's comment. He thought to himself, _Hot is only the beginning._ Arnold simply listened to the British photographer tell Helga to change positions. She quickly obliged, twisting her arms to bring the attention of the picture to her chest - she was trying to sell a bra, after all.

Eventually, the photographer stepped back from the camera, giving Helga the chance to finally relax her aching body. Being hungover and having to keep muscles tight and bent for a long period of time without moving hurt. This was their first break after working for three hours.

"Ah, my models! I have changed my idea. I don't feel your _passion,_ the heat I want that brings people attention. I want the onlookers thinking 'Damn this is sexy as hell! This is a whole new way for Victoria's Secret to advertise!' Can you handle what I'm gonna throw at you or will it be too hot?"

Helga smiled, "Sure, I'll handle it." Brian nodded.

"Alright," he stepped back behind the camera, quickly testing his flash settings. He looked at Helga,"Top off."

Phoebe gasped. Helga froze. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say top off?"

"Yes. Hurry. I want to get this done. Just a few shots. If you don't want to, I can always get someone else."

_Damn it,_ Helga thought. She loved modeling, especially for Victoria's Secret, but nudity? Wasn't that extreme, even for a lingerie store? She thought to herself for a moment. If she left this job, she probably wouldn't get paid. And she needed to get paid. She loved it too much.

Her eyes quickly met with Arnold's. He blushed and averted his gaze towards the door. Arnold wanted to be anywhere but here. Helga topless was the last thing he needed to see. He could barely handle her now in nothing but her matching underwear.

Brian followed Helga's eyes, "Tell Arnold and Jay to leave."

Helga opened her mouth, ready to yell at Jay for staring, but the photographer snapped at them, "Helga and Brian, go stand in your original positions. I want to show you what to do so you can get over your camera shyness. It's no big deal." Helga shut her eyes and unhooked her bra, holding it to her chest. "Brian, remove her top and put your hands where hers are, thank you." Helga laughed to relieve the awkward tension in the room as his hands cupped and covered her chest. Phoebe tried pulling on Jay's shirt, but he remained frozen.

Arnold knew he shouldn't look. He knew he should've shut his eyes or at least turned away. But his mind froze. He was just staring at her, taking in the entire moment and letting it sink into his mind. He could feel the movement of Phoebe, furiously tugging on Jay's collar to get him to move, but he didn't react either.

"Now put the bra strap in your mouth," the camera man demanded. Brian laughed this time as Helga quickly obeyed, awkwardly holding the fabric between her teeth.

Arnold finally turned his head away, forcing Jay to do the same. Phoebe had already turned a shade of deep red and was silently begging to be let go. She was proud of her friend for doing something she enjoyed, but it was just downright awkward.

Helga's manager, the tall, skinny jean wearing, dark skinned Spanish man, approached the three. He sensed the distress, "You guys okay?"

"I enjoy this," Jay replied. Phoebe rolled her eyes. She was beginning to understand why Helga disliked this kid.

Valencia pointed towards the white door marked SET, "Do you guys want to go get lunch since you're not watching?"

Arnold nodded, quickly stepping out of the room and dragging Jay behind him. Phoebe thanked Juan before following behind.

Helga smiled as Valencia stood beside the photographer. She winked at him, forgetting momentarily that she was getting her picture taken. "Ah, I love it! You're so sexy!" the photographer continued to yell compliments and praise to the two models.

The final pictures didn't take long, so Helga was done by twelve thirty. There were three things she needed to do: puke, drink some water, and down a bottle of Tylenol. She quickly threw her shorts and t-shirt on, ready to get this over with. It had been a long day and it was just only halfway over. Hangovers were definitely no fun.

"Here she comes now," Jay teased, "donning the ever so elegant ripped, bleached jean cut offs and the famous -" his voice trailed off as he stared at her shirt. "What does that mean?"

Helga pulled on the ends of her bright pink shirt, examining the text across the chest. "Free the animals?"

Arnold burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "That's awesome! Where did you get that?"

"My roommate made her own shirts. I told her the story about Curly and she just decided to make it a shirt."

"What's the story?" Jay asked.

"It's a long one," Phoebe smiled.

Arnold added, "We can just as the source to tell us later. Everyone's excited for the reunion tonight."

"What is it even for anyway?" Helga asked.

"No idea. I guess five years apart was too long."

Juan walked into the cafeteria, smiling brightly at the four sitting at the table. "Do you want to see your prints?"


End file.
